Jade Albright
}} Jade Marie Albright was the girlfriend (and pretend wife) of Alfie Nightingale until her death from cancer in 2016. Biography Jade's was first seen in the back of a car when Wayne was trying to force Sonia Albright to become a prostitute again. Jade is seen again when Louis Loveday fights Wayne. Louis leaves, but not before telling Wayne to not come near the Lovedays again. Wayne agrees, but reveals Sonia's identity when he says that she isn't Lisa. Jade is then taken by Sonia. After Sonia tells Zack Loveday that she's not Lisa. In the midst of the argument, Jade collapses. When taken to hospital, she points out she had a lump on her neck, and is scared it could have been cancer. In a trance-like episode, Jade has her 16th birthday, and this seems like something where everything goes right, Jade is told by Dr. Berrington she doesn't have cancer, Tom and Peri get back together, Peri has Steph back, Lisa says who she is to Simone and Louis, but they already knew, and still accept her as who she is and says she's still as good, Zack kisses Lisa and Jade is adopted by Jack Osborne. But then, on the wall, Jade wakes up and realises she has cancer. Jade's cancer dips and dives throughout the year. In October, she is revealed to take a turn for the worse, and is put into the hospital. She plays a game of cards with Darren after telling Sonia to leave. Frankie arrives, distraught. Frankie apologises for not being there earlier. Frankie holds Jade's hand, Frankie and Jade talk about what they're doing when she gets better. Darren heads to the bathroom and starts crying. Tom walks in and hugs Darren. Alfie arrives and helps her drink. Jade says that he doesn't need to be there. Peri arrives, upset. Jade is happy to see her, despite the bullying. Many others are affected by this and all visit Jade. Jade asks Peri to look after Alfie should the worse happen. Jade tells Tom to make sure Peri is okay. Jade and Alfie sit, unsure what to do. Alfie asks if Jade is alright. Jade reveals that a boy in primary school was sick as well, and was in hospital for months, and the whole class had to make him a card, and he got better. He came back to school, Jade thought that having cancer would be like that, she would get better. Jade reveals that she is scared. Jade says that she doesn't want to die. Alfie and Jade talk about their "Golden Anniversary". Alfie shows Jade a letter he received from the Bureau of the comet they spotted, now called Jalfie. Jade says she loves him. Alfie pours Jade some water, but she collapses. Dr. Berrington arrives and says that her liver is starting to shut down, and won't be able to take a transplant, and need to prepare themselves for the worst. Sonia lays on the bed with Jade and sings "Umbrella" by Rihanna while crying. Jade imagines a beach. A montage of her friends and family sitting and laying with her is shown with Sonia singing in the background. Alfie says that she scared Alfie after her collapse. Jade begs Alfie to get her out of the hospital. Alfie says he can't, Jade tells him to imagine, and to close his eyes. The two are seen where Jade is most happy, the beach where she was with Sonia and Lisa, Southport. Jade is seen with her long black hair again. Alfie tells Jade she is stupid, and can't do it. Jade tells Alfie to try. Alfie lays beside Jade in the bed, and is shown to get on the "bus" as well. They kiss and head to Southport on the bus in Hollyoaks. They are seen on the pier eating ice cream. Jade explains that she loves the sound of seagulls. Jade breaks the dream, but soon returns. Alfie and Jade play the games at the fair. They go on the "carousel", finishing the list they made for their life. On the beach, the sun is going down. The narration ends, and the story begins. Jade gives Alfie a present, but tells him not to open it. Jade finishes her speech she made at the party before collapsing, it goes on to mention how Alfie is her inspiration, she says that she loves him. Jade and Alfie kiss, it is now night, Jade says she's cold, Alfie brings out a blanket and wraps the two of them up. Jade says she wishes to stay forever, Alfie looks up at the stars, they see a comet go pass - Jalfie. Jade asks to make a wish, Alfie says he has everything he needs. Jade says she loves him once more, Alfie says he will never stop loving her. Jade says she has to go, and rests her head on his shoulder, saying she's tired. Showing her death. Alfie feels Jade, notices she has died and holds her in real time, as well. After Jade's death, Jade appears several times. The first time is when Sonia hands Alfie a recording of Jade explaining to Alfie that he needs to move on from her and to be brave. The second time is in Alfie's imagination, she sits and comforts him while he deals with her death, Alfie realises this is in his imagination, but Jade still continues to console him. Introduction shots *2015-2016: Jade stands next to Sonia, plays with a ball and then the two go up to the camera. *2016: Jade is with Alfie looking at stars with a telescope. Quotes *"I'm tired, Alfie." - Final line before death, whilst daydreaming of stargazing with Alfie Nightingale. See also *List of appearances *Channel 4 profile *Albright family *Osborne family Gallery Alfie_Jade_.jpg Alfie_Jade_Birthday.jpg Jade_Alfie.jpg Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:2015 debuts Category:2017 departures Category:2000 births Category:2016 deaths Category:Deceased characters Category:Albright family Category:Osborne family Category:Students Category:Residents of 17 Basswood Road Category:Residents of 1 Stockton Lane Category:Past characters